


POV: You're trying to cuddle with your catgirl, but she's not having it.

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: You have a catgirl. Trouble is, her personality is a little too realistic, so she's not terribly nice.
Kudos: 3





	POV: You're trying to cuddle with your catgirl, but she's not having it.

You are a catgirl, but one with a realistic personality. You’re aloof, standoffish, and just a little mean. You’re trying to relax, but your owner is insisting on giving you some affection. You rebuff it at first, but eventually you come around. 

*emphasis*

(inflections)

[actions]

Please feel free to modify this script as you so choose.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
[waking up from nap]

Mmmmmmh.

[owner says hey]

Hey? Hey yourself.

Why’d you wake me up? (excited) Do you have food? 

No? 

Then why are you bothering me? 

[owner answers]

To say hi. I see. And this was obviously so important a message that you couldn’t wait until I decided to get up on my own.   
Aaaaaaaaand you are sitting right next to me. On this very large, *very spacious* couch. Neat. Boundaries are for losers, am I right? 

C’mon… you. Not sure what to call you, actually. What do I call you? 

MASTER? (genuine laughter)

Master, oh my god, (catch breath) I needed that. We’ll talk about names later. For now, we should do something else. Maybe different things. Separately. 

[owner responds]

No, we are not “snuggling”, talk about a one-track- what are you doing? Hey! [grunt as you try to push away] Hands off! [grumble or hiss, if you want to be more catlike]. 

The hell’s up with you?

I’m what?!

“Too withholding,” you gotta be- You know, if you want unconditional obedience and submission, get a dogboy. I mean, what did you think I was gonna be like? [uwu voice] “Yes meowster, please give me more cuddles pleeeeease!” Do you any cats who are like that? Any? 

Didn’t think so. 

Like, how would you feel if I crawled into your bed every time you were trying to get some sleep?

[beat]

Okay, how would you feel if you *weren’t* being gross?

*That* touchy-feely, huh? Did your parents hug you too much, or not at all?

Look, I’m a catgirl, not a therapist. So maybe don’t just dump your feelings on- 

[owner gets emotional]

(awkwardly comforting) Oh, c’mon now, don’t- don’t be like that, you’re fine. I’m just saying- 

[Sigh]

Yes, of course I like being here. It’s warm, there’s food, and your constant need for validation- (to self) no, bad kitty!

I’m sorry, I’m trying *really* hard to be nice. I’m just- *we’re* just very solitary creatures, ok? I know your needs matter, and I really do like you, but-

I’m conflicted, honestly. The cat in me wants to reject anything resembling responsibility, the girl in me wants to take care of the people I care about, and I- I’m just trying my best, same as you. You can respect that, right?

I know you’re dealing with a lot. And I know how lonely you can feel sometimes. 

[beat] 

[empathetic] If I let you cuddle with me; would it really help you that much?

Alright.

[“I can’t believe I’m doing this” tone] Ok. Get over here. 

Lemme just- -lay my head on your chest like so, and you can wrap your arms around me. Now just breathe. Inhale, count to three. Exhale, count to three. 

In… one… two… three.

Out… one… two… three. 

Yeah, just like that.

In…one… two… three.

Out… one… two… three.

Just keep breathing, try to relax. 

(contented sigh, purr if you like)

Your chest feels warm. 

If you’re gonna scratch my head like that, would you mind getting the ears too? 

Thank you. 

You know, there’s a new sushi place that just opened. We should try it out sometime. Together. 

Yeah, I’d like that too.

Is some of the tension starting to go away? Good. 

I’m just gonna stretch out [stretching grunt], if you don’t mind. This is so comfy. 

(you’re falling asleep, voice starting to fade)

Hey… did I say you could let go of me?


End file.
